Warped
by HopelessRomanticRocker
Summary: One-shot! Putting an Ouran twist on Sleeping Beauty/Beauty and the Beast
1. Chapter 1

**Warped**

**By HRR**

Long ago, a beautiful young girl laid in a tower. She slept eternally until true love's first kiss broke the spell.

* * *

In a small village, a young man lived shunned by all. He'd done nothing wrong to receive this treatment but was born with fiery, red-orange hair. In any other village this would have been fine, but in this village, red hair was considered a sign of demonic behavior. Because of this the poor boy had built up a wall, even his family shunned him. He learned to rely on himself and stay out of sight, though it was not always this way. When the boy was very young one small girl would play with him. She didn't care about is hair, for it is what is on the inside that counts. The girl's father soon found out about their friendship and took the girl away, leaving the boy even more twisted than he already was, feeling he would never be accepted.

Years later, the boy found out the girl had gone missing. He searched for her for days and found that a girl had been cursed and locked away in a tower around the same time the girl disappeared. He decided to take the risk and travel to the tower. The boy had also learned that the cursed girl would sleep forever unless her true love kissed her, and he was determined to save his friend.

He travelled for days on end, through rain and horrible storms, all for the girl he had loved since childhood. When he finally reached the tower, a problem arose; there were no entrances except for a window at the very top. The boy pulled two small daggers from his belt and began climbing up the tower. This has to work, he thought. This was the one person that cared about him, given him a chance. He loved her, he always had.

The boy reached the window and looked at the girl inside, it's her, he thought. Then he noticed the man. The princely man from his village, who all adored, was sitting at the end of the bed the maiden laid on. The redhead knew that, with his perfect blonde hair and violet eyes, his love would surely fall for the prince. He watched in horror as the blonde placed a delicate kiss upon the brunette's lips. He whispered a thousand prayers pleading for the girl to be his own, but alas, her brown eyes fluttered open. Upon seeing her beautiful smile once more, the boy couldn't take it, his fingers slipped from the daggers holding him up.

Of course she loves him, he thought, nobody could ever love someone as warped and twisted as me. I just hope my princess is happy with her prince. A single tear slid from his eye as he hit the ground, breaking his neck.

From the top of the tower, the sleepy girl heard a crash, fully waking her. She ran to the window to see what had happened "Hikaru…" she whispered, seeing the broken corpse of the boy she once loved.

* * *

The two left the tower and returned to the village. The prince was called a hero for, not only saving his soon-to-be princess, but also for getting rid of the demonic being that once lived among them. Nobody but the girl knew the real story and she could never forget her first love.


	2. Alternate ending

**Warped**

**Alternate Ending**

Long ago, a beautiful young girl laid in a tower. She slept eternally until true love's first kiss broke the spell.

In a small village, a young man lived shunned by all. He'd done nothing wrong to receive this treatment but was born with fiery, red-orange hair. In any other village this would have been fine, but in this village, red hair was considered a sign of demonic behavior. Because of this the poor boy had built up a wall, even his family shunned him. He learned to rely on himself and stay out of sight, though it was not always this way. When the boy was very young one small girl would play with him. She didn't care about his hair, for it is what is on the inside that counts. The girl's father soon found out about their friendship and took the girl away, leaving the boy even more twisted than he already was, feeling he would never be accepted.

Years later, the boy found out the girl had gone missing. He searched for her for days and found that a girl had been cursed and locked away in a tower around the same time the girl disappeared. He decided to take the risk and travel to the tower. The boy had also learned that the cursed girl would sleep forever unless her true love kissed her, and he was determined to save his friend.

He travelled for days on end, through rain and horrible storms, all for the girl he had loved since childhood. When he finally reached the tower, a problem arose; there were no entrances except for a window at the very top. The boy pulled two small daggers from his belt and began climbing up the tower. _This has to work_, he thought. This was the one person that cared about him, given him a chance. He loved her, he always had.

The boy reached the window and looked at the girl inside, it's her, he thought. Then he noticed the man. The princely man from his village, who all adored, was sitting at the end of the bed the maiden laid on. The redhead knew that, with his perfect blonde hair and violet eyes, his love would surely fall for the prince. He watched in horror as the blonde placed a delicate kiss upon the brunette's lips. He whispered a thousand prayers pleading for the girl to be his. His eyes widened as the girl stirred, he held his breath until he found she was still sleeping. The blonde rose from the bed, "I know you're there," he said quietly, "You love her don't you? I'm not going to stop you, go ahead." He took the boy's hand and pulled him into the tower, "Just because I can't have her, doesn't mean you can't."

_Why is he being so nice?_ The boy thought, bringing a hand to his own fiery hair.

The prince laughed, "I don't believe in that silly story, as long as you can make this girl happy-well that's all I want. For anyone, happiness." He smiled but his eyes showed pain and sorrow. He stepped aside and watched as the redhead walked towards the small girl.

Before placing his lips upon hers, he whispered sweetly, "I'll love you forever…even if you don't feel the same." Then slowly kissed the girl he loved.

Her eyes opened and, upon seeing his golden cat-like eyes, she immediately knew that her love had come for her. "Hikaru!" She exclaimed and hugged him. As it dawned on him that his love had returned, and now truly loved him back, he returned the embrace.

"Haruhi," he breathed, "Promise me you'll never leave me again?" She nodded into his chest.

The blonde smiled a sad smile and got ready to exit, when he tripped. Hikaru and Haruhi, who did not know the prince was there, looked over. "Prince Tamaki!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Don't worry, princess. I was just leaving." He scrambled to his feet, pulled a grappling hook out of his bag and left.

Hikaru looked at Haruhi, "That was odd." He thought aloud. He gasped, "You probably want to go back and see your friends right? I'm not going back, but I won' stop you either-"

She cut him off, "I'm not leaving you, not again." She embraced him.


End file.
